Fawkes - The Whole Story
by CherryCoke
Summary: Fawkes: From the beginning on.


**--Fawkes--**

# 

# 

# 

# "Professor Dumbledore, how did you get Fawkes?" 

# 

# "Well, Fawkes has a long story of his own, would you like to hear it?" 

# 

# "Would I ever!" 

# 

# "All right, here goes:

Fawkes is a Phoenix. He hatched on the side of Mount Fuji, Japan, where he was captured and sold in the rare animal trade. He was sold to a muggle American tourist who was foolish enough to spend $1,ooo on him because he heard it would bring him good luck.

"Yes, I would like that small red bird in the cage. $1,000 DOLLARS? Well, all right. Thank you. I shall name you Corks."

The American tourist's name was Derek Gullible. Fawkes (or should I say Corks) was still young but was growing fast. By the time Derek got back to his home, Fawkes (Corks) had doubled in size. Fawkes was always the center of attention, and was treasured greatly. He was free to wander the house, and they even had a painting of him made. One day, Fawkes started losing feathers, so Derek took him to the vet, and the vet didn't know what to do. Later that day, Fawkes lost all of his feathers, and right in front of Derek's eyes, burnt up into flames. Derek let out a cry, and feeling that Fawkes "cremated" himself, he threw his ashes into the wind. Little did Derek know, Fawkes would reform within five minutes. Derek thought somebody poisoned Fawkes' food, and thus started the famous Corks the Bird File. 

When Fawkes reformed, he flew around the forest. One cold day in November, despite his bright red coloring, Fawkes was shot by a hunter. When the Phoenix fell to the ground, the hunter realized that this bird was rare and valuable, so he took it to a vet. The vet removed the bullet from Fawkes' wing and Fawkes soon was healed. The Phoenix was sent to an animal shelter until a little girl came.

"Mommy, I want the big, red birdie!" 

"No, it must be really expensive."

"At the animal shelter, things are free Mommy! May I have it, please?"

"Oh, all right."

"Yay! I shall name you Sammie."

And so Fawkes (or Sammie) lived with the little girl. The girl's name was Sadie. One day Sadie was out riding her bike with friends. Fawkes was with her. 

"You have the coolest bird!"

"Yeah, and he even likes to race!"

"I'll race you down the hill."

"Sure, let's go!"

And the girls started down the hill, gaining speed. Then out of nowhere came a car! **(A car is a moving metal box with wheels that muggles sit in)** Fawkes hadn't seen a car before, and he stopped with a screech. But the girls were going too fast. SSCCRRREEEEEECCHH!! CCRRAAACCCKKK!! As the girls hit the car, they were thrown out of the street in a bloody mess. Neighbors began running out onto the street.

"Oh my god!"

"What happened?"

In the confusion, Fawkes flapped down, and as if something inside him told him to, he cried. Each tear that dropped he aimed onto the girls' wounds. After half an hour the girls were on their feet again, just shaken. Other than that, they were perfectly healthy. Fawkes got awarded a medal. Every single neighbor could not comprehend what happened. They were positive the girls were hurt badly. This started one of the greatest American Muggle Mysteries. Mr. Thompson, a neighbor, was filming a home movie, when he saw the girls racing down the hill. 

"Hey girls!" 

But they didn't hear him. Then the car came out and hit them. Then Mr. Thompson saw Fawkes lean over the girls, and later they were healed. He caught this all on videotape. **(By the way, videotape is what muggles put in the television, were they watch things that happened before)** In the newspaper, the top story was "SAMMIE SAVES LIVES." 

Later that year, Sadie's father lost his job, and they couldn't afford to keep Fawkes. They regretfully sold him to a pet shop, where he was shipped to London. One day, a wizard came in and saw Fawkes. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head. He dropped his coffee, too. 

"Is that a Phoenix?!"

"I dunno, it's jus' a bird to me. Special low price at $5o.oo."

"I'll take it!" This wizard knew Phoenixes are rare, magical creatures. He took Fawkes home and named him Arbie. The wizard's name was Wally Forter. "Now do something magical." Fawkes looked at him quizzically. "I said do something ya stupid bird!" "KAAAAA!" cried out Fawkes. 

"What the heck is wrong with ya, ya worthless bag of feathers?!" and the with that, he reached in Fawkes' cage and hit him. By the end of the week, Fawkes was so bruised he could barely eat. That wouldn't matter any way because Wally stopped feeding him. He was spending all his money getting drunk. One day, determined to get a raise by impressing his boss, he decided to show her Fawkes. "This is my Phoenix, Arbie." 

"Oh my goodness! What have you done to it?" she cried. "The poor thing's a mess. Look at his bruises, and he looks half starved! What have you done? I am taking him away from you!" and with that, she fired Wally, left his house and took Fawkes with her. (By the way, Wally didn't get the raise) The woman's name was Eliza Googles, and she nursed Fawkes back to health. Since she was a wizard, she knew a good pet shop to put him in would be the one in Diagon Alley. She gave him to the pet shop, and he stayed there for quite some time. Then one day a strange man with a long, white beard walked in the pet shop and saw Fawkes. 

"That is a beautiful Phoenix there."

"Yeah. They even used some of its feathers for wands a real long time ago, like before I worked here."

"How much does it cost?"

"Eight galleons."

And so the funny old man bought Fawkes and named him Fawkes. **(The funny old man is me)** The old man's name was Albus Dumbledore. Fawkes went on many trips with Dumbledore. Dumbledore is headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Fawkes now lives in Professor Dumbledore's office. 

One day, while a boy named Harry Potter was sitting in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes burst up in flames. Then he reformed. Later that year, Fawkes sensed something wrong. He also sensed someone being very loyal to Professor Dumbledore. Fawkes grabbed the sorting hat and Tom Riddle's diary. He flew down to the Chamber of Secrets, and gave the items to Harry Potter. Then he saw the Basilisk, and he swooped down and tore its eyes out. The Basilisk still hunted Harry, and it bit him! Fawkes swooped down and cried. He let his tears hit Harry's wound, and soon he was healed. Harry finished off Riddle, and followed Fawkes out. Then they left the Chamber of Secrets and Fawkes returned to Dumbledore.

Years later, Dumbledore let Fawkes out so that he could stretch his wings. Two first-year boys were outside.

"I dare you to go into the Forbidden Forest."

"I dare _you_."

"I dared you first."

"Lets both go in."

"All right, lets go!"

Night fell. The boys weren't back yet, and Fawkes sensed something bad. He flew into the forest, but could not find the boys.

"Awesome, a unicorn!"

"I always wanted to see one, this is real cool!"

The boys walked further into the forest.

"Whoa, what's that?"

"I think it's a centaur."

"Greetings. The moon is bright tonight," the centaur said. The boys ran away.

The boys were in sight now, and Fawkes flew closer to the ground.

"Are you scared yet? HeeHee!" one boy asked.

The other boy was too scared too answer. In fact, he was too scared to breathe. 

They were face-to-face with a werewolf. 

"What's the matter? You scare-" He stopped short.

The werewolf snarled.

Fawkes could see something with the boys, and he started a dive.

The werewolf crouched…

Fawkes was nearing the boys…closer…closer…

It lunged!

Fawkes gripped the boys in his strong talons and lifted them into the air, looking at a werewolf sprawled on the ground. Fawkes flew through Dumbledore's open window and set the boys down. Fortunately for the boys, all they got was a lifelong lesson, a scare, and a detention. 

**Fawkes adventures do not stop here, who knows what will happen in the future?**

** **

** **

**"Wow, that's really neat professor. But its late, I need some sleep." **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

** **

**I am thinking about writing more, and if you think I should, say so in the review. Please review.**** **


End file.
